Warehouse
by LittleEvilAngel
Summary: "Jason walked through the cold empty warehouse. He could feel his own heart bang in his chest, but he told himself that he was being stupid.". Rated T because violence.


I know I should have a new chapter up for 'Broken' but this is something that just popped up in my head with the deadly plot bunnies~

Disclaimer: No, no I do not own anything.

**XxX**

Jason walked through the cold empty warehouse. He could feel his own heart bang in his chest, but he told himself that he was being stupid. There was nothing there, Batman was sure of it and who is he to deny that? But he have had a bad feeling so that made him scout out to this place.

He was definitely gonna get grounded for this, but he was known for going against Batman's orders after all. His eyes narrowed as he looked around.

Yes, it's completely empty, no sign of anyone being there at all. Jason sighed and turned around to leave.

He wasn't even halfway to the door when a laughter echoed through the warehouse, making chills go down his spine. _Joker. He had to get out of there fast. _He barely had any time to process the thought before he was hit in the back with something cold and hard, knocking the air out of him and making him stumble forward until he fell face first onto the floor.

Jason couldn't think about anything except the throbbing pain in his back.

"Tsk tsk birdie, didn't batsy teach you anything?" Jason shuddered at the voice and slowly turned his head to stare at Joker, big grin plastered on the clowns face and he raised the _crowbar_ to hit again.

Jason choked on a breath as the crowbar crashed into his chest. He bit his lips together to stifle the scream that threatened to come out.

He didn't even have time to say anything due to the fast hits all over his body and soon enough was there ringing in his ears and he coughed up blood. He saw Joker's mouth move but he didn't hear so instead he turned his head so he could spit blood at the clown.

That seemed to anger him as he straightened himself and raised the crowbar again and hit again, in his stomach and harder than before. And that was his breaking point as his mouth opened and a scream erupted from his throat.

He felt numb, couldn't breathe, couldn't see and he just wanted it to be over as he let out several screams not able to stop them, but no tears came. He thought of Bruce, Dick, Barbara and the team, hoping that anyone of them would save him.

Finally it stopped. How long had it been? Jason looked up with blurry eyes and saw how the Joker was leaving. Hearing the door slam behind him, he turned onto his stomach with a pained groan as he tried to crawl away to the door.

Jason stopped crawling a few seconds later when he faintly heard a ticking noise. He turned his head to the side and with widened eyes he looked at the bomb. _15 seconds left._

He clenched his jaw and continued crawling.

_14…_

The pain was aching like he was burning alive, and somehow he managed to scramble to his feet.

_13…_

Jason tried ignoring the ringing noise in his ear as he tried not to panic. Stumbling towards the door.

_12…_

He really was stupid to go out to the warehouse, stupid stupid.

_11…_

Jason closed his eyes as he got closer to the door and cried out when he stepped in a very painful way.

_10…_

He finally got to door and was about to grab the handle when he fell down against the door, slipping down onto the floor. Blood trailing itself on the door.

_9…_

He cursed and took a deep breath before trying to scramble back to his feet.

_8…_

He sighed deeply and tried to reach the handle instead. And was that the bioship outside or was he just imagining things?

_7…_

No, that was definitely the bioship. Jason smiled slightly at the fact that he was gonna get saved and finally took grip of the handle, eyes widening when he noticed it was locked.

_6…_

He tried to take a deep breath, he was gonna get saved and wasn't gonna die. Batman wouldn't let it happen. Jason coughed out blood again.

_5…_

His eyes turned to the bomb, breathe quickening and he closed his eyes.

_4…_

He was gonna die, that was a fact, the team wouldn't get there in time. He just needed to accept it.

_3…_

"Dick…" He whispered and choked on a breath once again, but tears still wouldn't fall.

_2…_

Jason tried to prepare himself for what was to come, but he knew nothing could do it.

_1…_

The ticking stopped, and he suddenly felt heat surround him with no sound and he was burning, burning alive but not screaming….and then it was over.

**XxX**

_R.I.P_

_JASON PETER TODD_

_1999-2014_

_BELOVED SON AND BROTHER._


End file.
